Happiness
by BittenByLove
Summary: Sal's father is abusive. He suffers from sever anxiety and PTSD. Larry's mother does her best to protect Sal from his father. The only person who truly understands is Larry, his best friend. Sal is beginning to realize that he wants to be more than friends.


(I didn't know what to do for this story, but I wanted to write one for the newest chapter of Sally Face. I based the sex scene from my own personal experience, so enjoy. It's also an AU where Sal's father is abusive and it was their pet dog that attacked him. Sal also suffers from PTSD, anxiety and dissociative disorder in this AU.)

* * *

Sally was suddenly forced back from his dissociative state at the sound of the gavel hitting the plaque.

"Order! Order!" The grey skinned, thick collared judge commanded from the podium. Sal winced at his harsh voice.

The audience settled their arguments and the judge spoke again, confused and with minimal patience left.

"Sal Fisher, you stated earlier that you were not in contact with Larry. It is against the court to retract a statement."

Sal twiddled his thumbs anxiously. His cuffs scraped the desk. He never retracted anything, he just didn't know how to phrase his words without the jury taking them out of context.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Sal Fisher?"

"I-I never retracted anything. I was afraid the jury would take it out of context." He assured.

"This story seems to focus mainly on the growing relationship between you and Mr. Johnson. Did you or did you not have sexual relations with Mr. Johnson?" The mustached lawyer prodded, trying to get a rise from Sal.

Sal fought back the urge to scream. It would only make things worse.

"No it was nothing like that. I-I mean yes, but it was so much more than sexual relations. He was my best friend." Sal was on the verge of tears. The bright lights in the courtroom burned spots in his vision. "The jury needs to hear the story in chronological order. If I may continue, please."

"You may proceed with your story."

* * *

Sal walked from one end of the apartment to the other, anxiously looking for his misplaced Gear Boy. His father was passed out on the couch from a long night of yelling and tossing back whiskey. The kitchen clock ticked closer to eight AM. Sal decided to get ready for school, and hoped the Gear Boy would turn up later. Gizmo brushed Sal's leg on his way to the bathroom, and began pawing around in his litterbox.

In the bathroom, Sal unclipped the plastic mask from around his head and let it clatter into the sink. He gripped the rim of the cool, white ceramic and took a deep breath. Holding it for a few seconds before shakily blowing it back out. He lifted his head and stared at himself in the mirror. It always hurt to look at it. His face. So disfigured. The large, black family dog glaring at him. Five year old Sally playing in the yard with his ball. The dog tied to the tree. Sal would cry and scream every time his dad got a little too angry and went out back to beat the dog. Sometimes Sal would beg his father not to hurt the dog, and he would end up being the one hurt instead. Sal learned to hide and cover his ears whenever his father was angry. If only his mother hadn't been sick. If only his mother had been there to protect him. If dying in the hospital hadn't caused her husband to turn to liquor to deal with the loneliness. If only Sal hadn't felt bad and tried to pet the dog.

Each time he glanced upon his face; the memory of his skin swollen and flayed, came back and he felt the pain once more. Sal couldn't forget the blood. He couldn't forget the doctors' disgusted faces as they were forced to look at him in the hospital.

Gizmo meowed and Sally came to. The buzzing of the fluorescent light overhead gave the room a sterile feel. He tied his hair into symmetrical pigtails and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of prescription cream that he massaged onto his face every morning. It prevented the skin from infection. He twisted the cap open, scooped a small amount with his two fingers, and began rubbing it in circular motions on the damaged parts of his face. Sal had little nose left, just a small point. He was thankful that it hadn't affected his breathing. There were deep red scars on the left side of his face, trailing up over his eyelid. The right cheek was exposed through slitted skin, his furthest teeth visible. The corner of his lip torn away. Sal's chapped lips were still mostly saved, but his mouth would always get dry due to the portion of his cheek missing. Sal's left ear was choppy, and jagged, but still enough to pierce. Oddly enough, his gauged ears didn't look out of place among his torn face. The doctors did the best they could to reconstruct his cheek and keep his speech intact. Larry always thought his mask was so metal, as if he were the lead singer of an emo rock band. Larry didn't think he was creepy. Sal knew even Todd was a little scared of him.

Sal finished his morning routine, clipped his mask back on, and fluffed his bangs. On his way out, he gave gizmo a pat on the head and laced up his shoes. He couldn't wait to meet up with Larry at school and talk ghost nabbing. There wasn't any food in the fridge, so Larry offered to bring extra lunch. Sal's father groaned something and sat up on the couch, scratching his beard.

"I'm going to school, Dad."

"Huh... Yea." Sal didn't stay back to hear him.

Larry met him down at the apartment lobby. In his usual Sanity's Fall band shirt and skinny jeans. Larry was a thin guy, but Sal could see that he had great natural muscle definition. He towered over Sal, who had to look up at him. Larry shrugged, hands in his pockets. His long, unwashed brown hair falling over his shoulders.

"Pigtails again Sally"

"Band shirt again Larry?"

They both laughed, Sal adjusted the strap on his backpack.

Half-way to school, Larry fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Mom got a raise so she gave me some money to take you out for breakfast." He exclaimed.

"Hell yea, let's go!"

They detoured to B's local diner. Where they got a booth and ordered two mega dollar pancake stacks. Larry laughed so hard that he teared up, every time Sal lifted his mask to eat but pulled it back whenever the waitress walked by. Sal choked on a bite of food and began coughing. Larry told him not to inhale with food in his mouth. Sal had forgotten he was wearing the mask and tried to sip his water, causing it to spill on the table. Sending Larry into another laughing fit. Sal admired being out with Larry, as it made him forget everything. Made him forget the pain caused by his father throwing empty beer bottles at him and calling him fucked up names the night before, or the constant yelling matches they had. Seeing Larry laugh made him feel like he was worth something.

Sal was in a daze, staring at the man across from him. Sal had issues with derealization, and would space out often. The pancakes were delicious, though Sal could barely focus on eating. 'The pancakes... I can't fall... not right now.' Though the diner seemed so distant. Sal was struggling to stay coherent. Like he was drifting further and further away from earth. Everything was in slow motion. Larry had been making conversation, roughly about seeing Megan the ghost the other night, but he could barely hear him. Suddenly... he was falling. Someone in his head was speaking to him, but he couldn't make the words out. What were they trying to tell him? His fork clanged onto the table.

"Sal? Sally?" Larry urged. "Are you okay?"

Sal snapped back, his posture straightening. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his face under the mask.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

"Another episode?"

Sal brushed it off, not wanting to worry Larry.

"I'm okay Larry. We should get going or we'll be late."

The bell chimed as soon as they stepped foot in the door. They had separate classes, as Sal was at an advanced level. They walked down to their lockers together, stepping in and out of the student rush. Larry smacked his locker door and it swung open. Sal just twisted his lock. Larry pulled out his tattered notebook, one that was covered in tally marks and random sketches. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and patted Sal on the shoulder.

"You should come over after school, I got the new Sanity's Fall album and it's fire dude."

Sal gathered his text books under one arm. "Yeah, definitely. Can't wait to hear it."

Just before they had gone their separate ways, Larry grabbed Sal's elbow. Causing him to turn his head back around. "What's wrong Lare?"

"I'm worried about you, man. When you space out like that." He said.

"I know. Thanks Lare."

Sal, Todd, and Ash all had first period together. Todd was a smart red head with a lisp that always outdid Sal on tests. He saw Sal playing Dokimon on the Gear Boy during lunch period once and that was it. He was genuinely a nice person. Ash and Sal were lab partners that class, and had to mix chemicals together to neutralize a solution. When they first met, Sal had sort of a crush on her, though she quickly friendzoned him and he got over it. He had originally been attracted to her green eyes, but she seemed more romantically interested in Todd's cousin Emma. Ash and Sal still hung out on occasion. She'd always talk about how Emma and her were growing closer and she wanted to ask her out, but Sally just nodded and listened to what she had to say. He wasn't much for relationship advice.

Ash analyzed the tube of transparent green liquid, and dipped a testing strip into it. Then poured the mixture into the beaker. "I think this one was the right one. It read as a base. Try the purple one, Sal."

Sal copied Ash's procedure and poured the vial into the green beaker. It fizzed, and began foaming. Rapidly rising and shooting out over the glass. "Which one did you look at on the strip? It's supposed to be blue not red!"

The foam spread over the desk and onto Sal's pants. He stood up and watched it drip to the floor. The teacher rushed over and quickly poured in another vial, causing the sizzling to stop. He looked at the puddle below the desk, and told Ash to get the mop from the supply closet. The teacher began wiping the table with a hand towel, assuring Sal it was fine, but to just be more careful. So many students were looking at him, he could feel their eyes trained on him. The pressure, the embarrassment. His body went cold and he swallowed. His mind on the edge of a panic attack. Sal was excused to clean himself.

Sal shut the heavy classroom door behind him and made his way through the hall. Passing the empty cafeteria, the library, and the student council room. Sexual health posters and hand drawn art projects were stapled to bulletin boards through out the hall. The school was not a very high budget one, so most of the layout was set up in "temporary portables", that just ended up staying there. The cheap linoleum floor wasn't level and the sound dampened as soon as you entered. Once inside the washroom, he breathed a sigh of relief, trying to calm himself down. It was to no avail. His heart began palpitating and he felt sick to his stomach. He put his back to the cool brick wall and slid down, pulling his knees to his chest. The oversized black sweater he wore acting as a blanket. His blue dyed hair touching the smooth brick. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He thought of Larry and how he always felt calm around him. How Larry was always there to help with his anxiety. Sal began to think of every time over the summer when he'd have a panic attack or dissociate, and Larry would grab him and tell him it would be okay. A light bulb fizzled and dimmed, then lit back up.

Someone then padded down the hall. Sal was about to get up and make it look like he was washing his hands, but then Larry appeared from around the corner.

"Oh hey dude. You skipping class?"

Sal cleared his throat. "No I just spilled something on my clothes." He looked up at Larry for a quick second, but then away at the stall door. He scratched the back of his head.

Larry walked towards Sal, and slid his back down against the wall beside him. Sitting shoulder to shoulder. He rested his arms on his knees and put his head back on the wall.

"Sal, you feeling down again?"

It was as if those words were the one thing Sal needed to hear. His head tipped, and gently rested on Larry's shoulder. There was a long pause, and Larry's hair slipped out over Sal's mask. Just being in the presence of another person who he trusted so much was enough to calm his nerves.

"Is thi-" Sal was bout to say something when Larry cut him off.

"Dude you don't have to say anything. Like, I'm here bro."

Sal's nerves calmed slightly and he no longer felt sick. He choked back tears and rubbed his mask into Larry's arm to try and itch his face. Never once had he noticed that Larry actually smelled so nice. It was hard to smell through the mask, but just enough to pick out. Sal wanted to stay there as long as he could, but his daze was awoken by a tapping on his mask.

"Sorry man, I gotta get back to class, the teacher's only letting me have ten minutes."

"That's right. I should get back too." And they both lifted off the floor, dusting their pants.

The rest of the day, Sal couldn't stop thinking of how Larry smelled. Sweet, and husky, like pine. He couldn't quite pin point it. Through the next two classes, the sick feeling in his stomach returned. Maybe he was coming down with something? Maybe it was just his nerves? Sal's seen ghosts and battled demons and some silly nerves are going to cripple him? Lunch period rolled around and the gang sat around their dirty lunch table. Sal and Larry side by side, with Ash and Todd across from them. Todd was sorting through his Magic cards while Ash ate a noodle cup. Larry and Sal shared a container of mac and cheese, and split a ham sandwich. They conversed back and forth, about upcoming movies and interesting songs. Ash listened to break up songs on her broken Ipod, Todd was supposed to fix it but never got around to it. Chugg stopped by their table to tell them a joke that made Todd laugh so hard that he snorted. Chugg was rolling on the floor. Sal seemed out of it, and tapped a black painted nail on his mask. The tapping obviously a sign of anxiety. Larry pulled out a walkman from his backpack and shoved an earbud into his ear, then handed Sal the other. It helped to block out the deafening student chatter of the cafeteria. Larry knew that Sal dealt with sensory overload, so when he would become flustered, it was time for music. For the rest of lunch they listened to the songs that Todd burned onto a disc for him. Larry pretended to play a small air guitar. Sal smiled.

Last class of the day, Sally was focusing all his attention on the spider in the corner of the room. He couldn't study any more, and sitting in a desk was driving him crazy. The spider was crawling and darting behind objects to avoid being crushed. It inched closer to his feet, and he wanted to pick it up before the girl in front of him noticed it. The classroom was silent for study, and Sal's stomach ached. He waited until it was near enough to his foot, and he herded it closer to him. The spider padded onto his outstretched hand. He quietly turned the chair away from his desk, careful not to disturb anyone. The classroom window was within arms reach, because he always sat in the same desk in the back. In fear of people trying to unclip his mask. The window slid open slowly, and Sal opened his hand for the spider to crawl away. He felt a relation to spiders. The world saw them as creepy, gross, or even deserving of death, but they are far from that.

Larry, Sal, and Todd walked back to the Addison Apartments together that day, as Todd didn't have any club meetings. They stopped to pet a dog on their way as the owner passed by. Larry loved dogs and bent down to scrunch up it's face and pat the top of it's head. Though Sal did not seem as interested, and could feel his pulse increase at the sight of a dog. The big yellow dog pulled it's owner towards Sal, and wanted him to give pets, but Sal raised his hands and ducked behind Larry. He apologized to the owner and they didn't think it was a big deal.

The air was crisp, and the sun was bright. A rainstorm hovered on the edge of town as usual. The Addison Apartments were situated at the top of a hill, with a long winding path before it. A graveyard was placed in a field just beyond the building. It was haunted of course, as haunted as you could get for a building constructed in the early nineteenth century and was since the base of operations for the local cult. The cult had been laying low for some time however, and the spirits were becoming rarer and rarer to encounter. They never though it was strange, they just assumed that maybe the spirits had finally crossed over. The rent was cheap and Sal's father was on a fixed income, so it worked out. Sal's father wasn't supposed to get a job or else they'd have to stop his government checks, so his father took to writing as a way to keep occupied. If he wasn't drunk or beating Sal, he was writing. Sal tried to get a part time job, though his resumes were always rejected. Sal had to make his own life, and even go to his own doctor's appointments.

Larry and Sal buzzed into the building, and shuffled into the elevator. Sal pressed the button with a faded "B". No one else used it, as there was only one apartment down there. Larry's mother was in charge of maintenance for the apartments, so Mr. Addison allowed them to stay rent free in the basement complex. It was cozy, and Larry had his own room, so they didn't mind. The elevator's mechanics screeched and roared, the floor vibrating with the old metal. It opened with a ding, and they stepped out. Larry pulled out a key and unlocked the door just to the left, where they tossed their backpacks to the floor. They said hello to Mrs. Johnson, who was curled on a recliner with a steamy romance novel. She lifted her head and peered over her reading glasses.

"Oh hello Sally dear, nice to see you." She said, genuinely happy to see him alright. "How was school, boys?"

Larry grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed one to Sal. He cracked it open and took a sip. "Eh. Mrs. Gabby's sending one of my paintings to the museum for Native history month."

"That sounds great." She dog eared the corner of her page and rose from the chair. "We'l have to go see it sometime."

The two boys entered the bedroom and clicked the door shut behind them. Larry opened his bedside table and pulled out a black and white cd case, and held it up over his head.

"Behold!"

"Put it in! Let's hear it!"

Quickly, he jumped over to his dresser, almost tripping over the leg of his easel. He pressed a button and the disk tray popped out on his stereo. He clicked the play button and it began reading the disk. Track one started with a simple guitar solo, and the singer exclaiming his lust for revenge on his backstabbing friend. Once the band broke into a chorus, and the electric guitar was deafening, Sal and Larry began to punk out at the music. They jumped up and down, head banging and striking air guitar. It had been nearly two years since Larry's mother introduced them, and they became the best of friends. Sal never had anyone in his life growing up. In the younger grades, the students would bully him to the point of Sal considering life as a drop out. He'd often get punched and tripped in the hall, and ridiculed in front of the class. One of his teachers in an early grade thought he had been wearing a Halloween mask in class, and nearly forced him to remove it. All the students chanted "take it off", and then screamed when he had. The teacher never questioned his mask after. The 7th grade had been the worst year for Sal, the biggest issue for him was showering after gym class. He had to wait until all the other students were finished before he stepped foot in the locker rooms, so it was clear. He placed all of his clothing in a locker, and when he came to collect them, his mask was gone. He knew what had happened, and there was nothing the teachers could do. Poor Sal sat alone in that locker room for the rest of the school day. The teachers never bothered to look for him, and frankly, they were just scared of him. He waited desperately until the bell rang, so he could put his hood up and go home shamefully. It was then just outside the school that he found his prosthetic mask stepped on and broken. Sal crouched down and collected the pieces from the wet, rained on asphalt, questioning what he did to anger his classmates.

Both boys had been rocking to the music so hard that Sal hadn't noticed the straps on his mask coming loose. His pigtails had fallen out and his fluffed blue hair was messy. Sal sprung to help when Larry suddenly stumbled over in pain, covering his face. Blood dripping from his nose and between his fingers. He crashed to the floor and Sal was there in an instant.

"Oh my god Larry are you okay!" He urged. "You're bleeding!"

The blood trickled down his chin and Sal grabbed the nearest stray shirt to dab at his face. He had been too worried about Larry to grasp the situation. Sal was above him, straddling the man's legs, lifting his chin to clean all the blood.

"Sal... y-you're face." He spoke softly. The man staring up at the blue haired boy.

Their eyes met, and Sal dropped the shirt. His own hand reaching up to touch his face. He began to cry. This was it, Larry would stop hanging out with him. He'd stop talking to him because he was disgusted by his torn skin. Sal covered his face with his two hands and tried to stop himself from crying, but it was hopeless. He sniffed and sobbed into his palms, until his wrists were grabbed. Larry was forcing his hands away.

"Sal, it's okay dude."

Larry reached up and delicately ran a thumb over Sal's torn cheek. Feeling the uneven scarred skin. He wiped away the stream of tears that traveled along the scars, and met his eyes once again.

"Is this what you were afraid of?" He asked. "This isn't gross, bro this is so metal."

Sal melted into his hand. He hadn't felt anyone touch his face in so long, not knowing how deprived of affection he had been. It was warm, but some areas were too heavily scarred to feel his touch. Larry was so amazed and enthused over each ridge and bump. Sal's blue hair fell down over his eyes as he lowered his head. He smiled, and Larry pulled him in for a tight hug. Back against the side of his bed frame.

"You didn't look away" Sally sniffed, burying his head in the man's chest.

"Out of all the shit we've seen, you think I was going to be disgusted by you're face?"

"I know..." and he swept away, basking in the warmth of the man holding him.

Sal jumped up, finally realizing the awkwardness of the situation. An unfamiliar sensation filling his lower half. Larry didn't seem phased. Sal went to pick up his mask, but Larry stopped him.

"You don't have to wear it while you're here." Sal felt a mixture of emotions, both happy and worried.

Larry turned the music down, and Sal flopped down into a bean bag chair. He fiddled with the straps on his mask and placed it on the bedside table. The closet door creaked open and Larry pulled out his red and yellow electric guitar. He plugged it into the speaker and set the volume to a level that wouldn't disturb his mother, but he promised Sal he'd teach him the chords. Sal was beginning to feel sick again. Larry sat on the floor in front of him, and held the guitar on his lap. Showing Sal the chord combos to strum to their favorite Sanity's Fall song. Then he passed the guitar to Sal, who sat up and tried to mimic the sequence. The quiet hum of the chords made the guitar vibrate.

"That's it!" Larry encouraged. Keeping the pace.

Sal struck the wrong chord and fell behind. He was too worried about Larry looking at his face to focus on the chords. Every time Larry would look at him, Sal's eyes would dart away. Larry had said something funny, and Sal chuckled behind his curtain of hair. Sal was strumming the chords gently again but couldn't figure out where his hands were supposed to be placed. Noticing his struggle, Larry shuffled behind him and kneeled on the bean bag. He wrapped his arms around Sal, and leaned over him. His brown hair delicately swiping the other boy's face. Sal could feel his face getting warm. The older boy grabbed Sal's hands and guided his fingers to the guitar strings, strumming them as if her were playing. Sal could feel his breath on his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine. He could feel he man's body just behind him. Strangely, he wanted to be... closer?

"L-Larry..." He was about to speak when their connection was broken. Larry stood up, leaving Sal cold and in need.

"I'm sorry that was awkward of me, I-I didn't mean to uh, make things weird." He ushered, and rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

Mr. Johnson called out to the boys for dinner, and they all sat around the table. Larry's mother paid no attention to the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask, and it made him happy. She had made her famous lasagna for them, and Larry asked if Sal could stay the night. There was no hesitation. Mr. Fisher called the house line to ask if Sal was there. Lisa told the boys she would be right back, then clicked the answer button as she exited into the bedroom. They were quiet at the table while she was away, nothing but the scraping of cutlery. Sal knew his father was arguing with her over the line. Lisa was always there to protect Sal, as much as she hated his father. In the other room, Lisa's soft voice became stern and protective. They could only hear parts of the conversation through the muffling of the bedroom door.

"Sal is st- night until - your shit - Mister Fisher." She demanded. "That boy - your punching bag!"

They looked at each other and Larry raised his eyebrows. 'Go Mrs. Johnson' Sal thought. She ended the call and swung open the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Problem solved. For now at least." She said, her voice calm. Sitting back down at the table, she patted Sal on the shoulder to reassure him that he would always have a home with them. Not once had she cringed from his face. Sal smiled and thanked her kindly.

After dinner, Sal and Larry were chilling in the bedroom while Larry flicked through some magic cards that Todd had given him. Sal was seated behind him, gently swiping through his long brown hair with a brush. Sal enjoyed spending time like this. It was calming, and at least he didn't have to endure his father's abuse. In just a few more months he'd be eighteen, yet his father treated him like a child. The last time he raised his hand to Sal, had only been a few days prior. Sal didn't want to go home, but if he spent too much time at Larry's his father would come to drag him home. Mrs. Johnson would argue and fight with his father, demanding that he stay with her. Sal didn't want to stress her out with the fighting, so he would reluctantly go home with his hungover father. Sal prayed for the day he could finally move out.

Sal felt soft and warm inside just sitting near Larry. All that he wanted was to be with him. There had been so many times when Sal felt he couldn't deal with life anymore, and Larry would stay with him and listen to music until they fell asleep. Sal was so grateful for having such a person in his life.

Sal slowly fell forward and placed his forehead on Larry's back. Sal breathed deeply. His heart fluttering. Never had he experienced such emotions.

Larry didn't know what to do, Sal was holding onto his shirt and leaning on him. He didn't want to disturb the boy, or make him feel bad. Larry's face heated, and he blushed. A strange, yet desirable urge entering his body. Thoughts that he never had before filled his head. He dare not speak about what he suddenly wanted to do to the blue haired boy clinging to him.

"Sal..." Larry spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

Sal cleared his throat.

"Yeah Lare Bear?" He purred. Larry was struck in the chest.

"Uhh, nevermind."

After that, Larry started up a new painting to get his mind off what had just happened. Sal was flat on the bed, playing some jewel game on Larry's knock off Gear Boy. The room was silent, except for the swishing of paint and brush strokes. Sal was uncomfortable, with the constant aching in his lower half, mixed with growing feelings for Larry. He had been going over and over again in his mind, the closeness and sense of high whenever he was with this man. When Larry was finished his painting, he lifted and turned the canvas so Sal could see it.

It was a painting of Sal on the bed. His blue hair flowing down over his face. His scars almost exact. Sal's blue eyes stood out against the dark background, giving the painting a hauntingly beautiful sense. Sal admired it wholeheartedly.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He enthused.

"You think so?" Larry placed it to dry above his dresser.

Larry joined Sal on the bed, and they lay side by side, listening to the walkman once more. The room was dark, as it was close to eleven pm. Larry hummed the tune to the song, and Sal began to dissociate again. Just living in peace, enjoying the song and the closeness of his best friend. Lisa had already bid Larry goodnight and shut her door. Sal turned over in the bed and put an arm under the pillow. All was perfectly fine. Larry was a back sleeper, and didn't throw a blanket over him most of the time. Sal was almost passed out when he heard Larry groan in his sleep. He chalked it up to him having a dream. Until he heard him moan.

"Larry?" Sal murmured.

"Sally..." He called under his breath, and shifted his weight.

Sal froze, blush creeping up on his face. Coming to realize that Larry was having a dirty dream about him. What would he do? Should he have just left him there to his dreams, or woken him up to tell him?

Sal turned over. Embarrassed, but slightly aroused to see the bulge in Larry's pajama pants. He waited to see if it was urgent enough to nudge him awake, but with every time he moaned or called out to him, the heat in Sal's lower half grew.

"Oh god, Sal..." Larry spoke in his sleep.

Sal couldn't take it anymore, he squeezed his legs tight and pushed Larry's shoulder. Startled, Larry sat upright and blinked the sleep away. He felt his half-erection and quickly bunched the blanket up over it.

Sal scoffed, giving as close to a smirk as he could with his torn lip. "Larry I know what that is. Don't be childish."

Larry breathed heavily, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. The room was dark, casting shadow on Sal's face. His blue eyes seemed to pierce the night. Right into Larry's heart.

"Sal I can't do this anymore." He said, frustrated. "Every time I look at you, I get these butterflies in my chest. My damn thoughts are so full of nasty things I want to do to you. I-I think I like you, Sal."

Sal pushed himself up, obviously taken aback by the words he had just heard. The room getting hot, each breath harder to inhale. Lustful sensations toyed with his body. Sal's eyes welled up, his voice quivering.

"Why?" Sal sobbed. "How can anyone love me like this?"

Larry was broken by Sal's quiet cries. Without thinking, he gently reached out a hand and cupped Sal's cheek. He could feel the wetness from the tears. Sal placed his hand over Larry's, and felt the warmth. His pulse grew quicker. Suddenly, Larry tipped Sal's head and leaned in, taking his mouth with a kiss. Sal was shocked, but couldn't stop. They both pulled away, panting heavily with the sudden pulsing of hormones. Sal gazed deeply into Larry's eyes. Then, springing in for another kiss, this time more passionate, Larry falling back onto his elbows. Sal was over top of him, lips touching, tongues swirling. They broke, and a string of saliva connected their mouths. Larry grabbed Sal's fluffy hair, and licked slowly up his neck. Causing Sal to gasp and shiver. Sal threw his leg over Larry's and crawled up closer to him, grinding on his near full erection. Larry threw his head back and sucked the air threw his clenched teeth. It was too good. He needed more.

Sal had never experienced these emotions before. Never had he been so helpless at the hands of another. Someone who he wanted so badly. The rising heat in his groin, the intense fluttering in his chest. It was his weakness and he wanted more.

Larry pulled away from the kiss, his breath shaky, their foreheads together. Hands interlocked. Larry planted gentle kisses across the scars on Sal's cheeks. Sal shifted his weight and rubbed against Larry's groin. Sal could feel it's hardness stabbing through his pants, and his own was aching with need. Their lips met once more, and Sal gripped at back of Larry's shirt, tugging. Larry yanked it over his head and cast it aside. Sal traced his fingers over Larry's defined chest. His brown hair had fallen to the front, and Sal toyed with a thick lock of it before burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. Sal tightened his knees on either side of Larry, the pain of arousal becoming unbearable. Larry's hands slid from Sal's shoulders to rest on his hips, inviting him closer. Each boy, flustered and in need of release, held the other tightly.

"Sal... I-I don't want to hurt you." Larry said, reluctant but with desire.

The blue haired boy was too blinded by his unquenchable need. "I'm not exactly sure how this would work..." he confided, out of breath.

Sal had only ever had access to straight porn magazines, the kind his father would hide under the bed. He knew he identified as Bi-sexual, but it never occurred to him exactly how intimacy with a man would happen. He was feeling lightheaded, and he was granted overbearing electric tingles and butterflies every time Larry touched him. He began slowly pushing and twisting his hips against Larry, who gave groans of pleasure.

"I've never done it before, but we could try... if you were okay with it." Larry suggested, his breath ghosting the edge of Sal's face.

Sal pulled his black sweat shirt above his head, and tossed it behind him.

"Larry... Yes." Sal spoke, and they're lips were together again. Larry's tongue entering the other boy's mouth, and Sal bit at his lip. Larry peered at him through half lidded eyes, wanting to ravish this boy with all he could.

Larry lifted Sal up, hands gripping tightly into his hips. Sal's arms were around Larry's shoulders. In a haze of lust and heat, he watched as Larry slowly unzipped Sal's jeans, and slid them down his legs. Sal was paralyzed with anticipation, biting his knuckle. All that was left were his plain white boxers, keeping his dick captive. Sal hoped the apartment spirits weren't watching.

The taller boy was leaned over Sal, taking in and admiring his delicate frame. He glided his hands down the boy's soft, creamy skin. His head lowering to kiss and lick at Sal's collarbone. Sal let out what was close to a mewl. A hand reached up and softly ran over the intricate scars. Larry kissed up the edge of Sal's jaw, feeling the uneven layers and ripples with his lips. His silky hair tickling the boy's chest as he lay panting, red faced and desperate beneath him.

"L-Larry... Ah."

Sal's palm drifted down Larry's hip, dipping into his pajama bottoms, and pulling them down as far as he could reach. Revealing the toned lower half of Larry. Larry trailed down Sal's stomach, leaving the boy shivering and curling his back upwards.

The brown haired boy sat upright, and slid his plaid pajamas down over his legs. Sal watched intently, knees pulled up to hide his throbbing cock. Larry laughed at the boy's embarrassment, then slid open the bedside table. He pulled out a small transparent bottle and held it up for Sal to see. The dim light of the plug in night lamp reflected on the tube.

"Lube?" Sal questioned. "Where'd you get that?"

"Bro, believe it or not, my mom sells sex toys on the side." Larry told. "She got in this new stuff and I took a few testers. I've only used it a few times when I jerk off, but like... it really helps."

Sal watched as Larry removed his boxers, and his thick cock sprang free. It was awkward to see, but Sal just wanted to feel it so badly. It was average sized, and there was a spray of dark hair gathered at the base. It was hard, and Sal's mind was reeling over the crazy situation. Sal slid off his own underwear shyly and they fell to the carpet. Sal's dick was at the hardest he'd ever known, and he could barely touch it without it aching. It was smaller than average, but still a decent size. The pink tip dripping with fluid.

Larry positioned himself between Sal's legs, and squeezed the tube into his hand. He slathered it onto his member with one hand, while gripping the smaller boy's hip with the other. They were both completely nude, and at the vulnerability to the other. Sal stared up at him, eyes full of desire. He turned Larry's face so their eyes could meet.

"I-If this is going to happen... I want to see your face when you put it in." He purred.

Larry smirked and gave a cheesy joke, which made Sal chuckle. He snaked both hands around the boy's hips, and lifted him onto his lap. Sal instinctively curled his arms around Larry's neck and kissed him deeply. Larry spread the boy's ass apart, and slowly tried squeezing the tip into his tight ass. The further it went, the more Sal gave in response. Larry was melting at the tightness and waves of warmth it spread through his lower half. He brought the tip back out and tried pushing in again, this time sliding slightly deeper. Sal gripping tighter against Larry. His black fingernails scratching at the other boy's back. He brought the shaft out again, and gritted his teeth as he pushed for more. Sal's hips bucked, going deeper, and he ground against Larry's base. The brown haired boy was trying to keep from spilling right there. He dare not move until he was sure he wouldn't. Stars danced through his vision.

"Sal, oh god don't move."

Sal was panting and wrapped tight against the man, the filling in his ass was pressing and sending waves of heat through his stomach. Larry fell back onto the pillow, and Sal was left sitting over him. It was too much, ans Sal didn't know what to do with his hands. Larry gritted his teeth and intertwined his right hand with Sal's. The other resting on his waist. Sal's cock twitched and began dripping from the pleasure. Larry felt content enough to start thrusting. First, it was slow pushes, escalating into rhythmic thrusts. Sal twisted himself with each thrust, the heat rising, electricity causing Sal to double over, gasping for breath.

"L-Larry." Sal called out, his voice taken by the uncontrollable pleasure. His hips swishing and grinding on the hard cock. Larry let go of Sal's hand and reached up to kiss him. The thrusts slowing with the rise of orgasm. Larry didn't want to spill so soon, so he brought himself to the edge, and timed his thrusts to keep the pleasure coming.

Sal was leaning over Larry for support, the slow pounds holding him on the edge. Sal was loosing himself, his body acting on it's own. He wasn't on earth, and he clenched around the cock. Grinding at an angle to where the tip just grazed his prostate, left him quivering and begging Larry for more. Larry let out a deep moan into Sal's neck. He kissed down the boy's neck, and licked at his nipple. The sensations, paired with the wet noises of their love and the desperate moans from Sal, caused Larry to throw his head back. He fucked into the boy with passion and ferocity, remembering every time during their friendship when he wanted to pin him against a wall and take him. It broke his heart to hear the boy put himself down. It hurt to hear him cry, and believe he wasn't worthy for his scars. To Larry, all that mattered was him.

Sal fucked back down onto Larry's cock with each buck of his hips, the waves making him shake with fulfilled desire. He wanted more, and twisted to allow it deeper into him, back arching. He could feel it filling him, and it prodded that sensitive spot over and over. Tears of joy and pleasure welled in the corners of his eyes. Sal reached his arms over and grabbed hold of the headboard, needing to stable himself. It was too fucking good.

Eyeing the boy's twitching cock before him, Larry grabbed it in his hand and felt the raw sensitive tip with his thumb.

"Larry ah... y-you don't have to do that." He winced, the feeling of Larry gripping his cock sending him over the top. Sal's blue hair falling down over his face as his head drooped.

Larry cackled at the sight of Sal's face, his eyes tightly shut to deal with the amazing pleasure that was building inside him. Larry, still fucking into the boy, proceeded to play with his swollen cock. His hand curled, sliding back and forth. Thumb teasing the tip as he pulled. Fluid dripping down over Larry's knuckles.

"Sal you're so good. Oh god." He breathed.

Sal was left panting and gasping for breath. Bucking and clenching himself at the waves of electricity that wracked his body. He began to dissociate into the pleasure, and could barely concentrate on what Larry was telling him. His cock was being fondled, and he had to force himself to slow down at the edge of orgasm, in order to keep it burning.

"Ahh, Larry, I-I'm going to come, please... oh god Larry." He couldn't control what words his brain were trying to convey.

Larry took that as an invitation, and began pumping his cock faster, tightening his grip. Sal began to drool.

The rising intensity, the heat, the build, it was too much. Sal came hard, cock twitching, seed spraying onto Larry's chest. He delighted in the satisfaction and relief, slowing his hips. Sleepyness overcoming his body and muscles. He was left dripping with sweat, mouth open, gasping for air. Dripping down over his hand. He held his hand up for him to see and laughed. Sal apologized, but Larry told him it was great. Sal was so tight on Larry's cock that he too was about to come, and pumped through. His hand on Sal's hip, he thrust into him until he burst, spilling over the edge. Larry threw his arms around Sal and pulled him down into an embrace, holding until the waves of orgasm washed away. He slowed to a stop, and they looked at each other, breath on each other's faces. Fucked out, tired eyes meeting.

"Holy shit dude..." Larry began.

"What the fuck Larry, that was amazing."

They kissed again, softly. Once Larry was content, and his cock no longer aching, he pulled out with a wet 'shlick'.

Sal was too tired to move, but shuffled onto the bed aside Larry. They both turned to face each other, Larry enveloping the smaller boy in his arms. Sal nuzzled into his warm chest and curled his wrists. Larry slid the comforter up over them, and kissed Sal's forehead. Sal hadn't felt the sickening feeling in his stomach for a while now, and he had finally realized why. There was truly no better place to calm your nerves than with someone who loved you unconditionally, and you the same. They lay there, together, half lidded eyes slowly growing tired. Just as the familiar sound of Sal's misplaced ghost detecting Gear Boy dialed to life.

* * *

"Mr. Fisher are you saying that you slept with Mr. Johnson that night?" The grim faced lawyer restated. "Loss of a loved one would send anyone into a psychological break. His death could have caused you to hallucinate and kill the tenants of the Addison Apartments."

Sal was once again reminded of Larry's death. Thinking of the nights they spent together made him happy, but then was instantly reminded and prodded for information upon his death. These people, the lawyers, the jury, they never cared. Larry was just an excuse to them, a commodity. Something they could have used against him. What was the Sally Faced Killer to them but just another person to lock away for reasons they didn't care?

"I would never. Larry and I had a job to do, and he went ahead without telling me. For my own safety. It's hard to believe..." Sal defended. "But after I destroyed the demon, the spirit that guided me, told me there was no other option. That the tenants were all infected and they would become hosts once again if I didn't slay them."

Sal could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to curl up and cry. All of this was hopeless. He knew very well where he was headed, and just wanted this over with. So he could be with Larry in the treehouse again.

"I'm not crazy..." He pleaded, his emotions held back like a river dam.

"Sir are you expecting the Jury to take your story seriously?" He said. "Demons, ghosts, an underground cult?"

"I need to explain the rest. People need to hear what happened."


End file.
